


The Wrong Kind Of Determination

by junebugjessie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Depression, F/M, Inspired By Undertale, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebugjessie/pseuds/junebugjessie
Summary: The human has been faced with more emotional - and perhaps mental problems - than they can handle. Who will be there for them when they are at their lowest point?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Self-Harm is a major topic in this story. If you are experiencing similar actions and/or thoughts, please do not read and get in contact with your directed Suicide Hotline.

 

*** The blade laying on top of the bathroom counter fills you with determination.**

 

 

Tears.

They keep flowing from your eyes as the blade encounters your skin.

Day by day, you continued to fight the same unstoppable war with yourself. For years, you've thought that every mistake you've ever made deserved to be punished. Every sin, no matter how small it was, created another scar upon your skin.

You laced yourself with many pain-inducing cuts, each of them fresh with warm blood that soon dripped onto the tiled bathroom floor.

You stared at the small puddles of blood on the floor, your reflection barely noticeable through its rich and dark color.

You soon turn your attention to the blade, dropping it to the floor as you started to cried into the palms of your hands.

A soft, yet concerning knock on the door caught your attention, pausing your crying for just a moment.

You peered down at your arm and felt guilt start to swell up as you realize that _**he**  _would see what you've done.

You weakly stand up and unlock the door, shaking with your other hand covering most of the damage you've made upon your arm.

The doorknob turned, the door opening slowly as a tall figure came through the door.

The figure's face had one eye that was in a shape of a half moon, having a scar run up above his eye. His other eye was normal, but had another scar run below his eye. His facial expression was filled with worry and concern as he looked down at the hand that was covering most of the red fluid underneath.

You peer up at him, your heart sinking as you see him trying to come up with something to say, but failing as he slowly sits down on his knees.

He gently took your arm, tears flowing down from his eye sockets as he spoke.

"W-why?" He asked, staring into your eyes with deep concern. "I-I could have prevented you from doing this. I could have been the one to direct you to another path. I-"

You cut him off quickly.

"Gaster..." You sighed, "I... I don't think you could have prevented this."

He put his hand on your cheek, trying to comfort you.

"I've dealt with this so many times before, but it just continues to get even worse than the last." You murmured, your voice hoarse from the emotion that was swelling in your throat.

Gaster - nodding slightly at your response - opened the bathroom cabinet to find the first aid kit. He took out the roll of bandages, carefully wrapping your wounded arm.  
You let out a small whimper when he did this.

With one last bandage, he finishes wrapping your arm and soon puts away the first aid kit back into its original spot.

Once he puts the kit away, he looks at you for a mere moment. Without another word, he leans in and wraps his arms around you. You can feel him pulling you into a deep hug.

You clutch onto him, sobbing into his shoulder. You can hear him doing the same.

"I-I'm so sorry..." You whisper between sobs.

"I know you are... I just-"

He cuts himself short, unsure of what to say next.

"I... I just don't want to lose you..."

He begins to sob heavily, hugging you slightly tighter, but making sure to be cautious of your injured arm.

You return the tightened embrace, taking a moment to appreciate Gaster's concern and willingness to help.

 

*** You suddenly hear Gaster's soul beat against yours, filling you with determination…**

**and the reason to live another day.**

 

You soon realize why - and how - you were able to stay alive for this long in your life. Cherishing the quiet moment between the both of you, you take notice of how you feel around Gaster. As you held him in your arms, you felt finally at peace. Knowing that you're able to find joy throughout all the dismay, you take a moment to truly appreciate the world around you. Feeling Gaster's skeletal hands hold onto you makes you feel alive. You smile softly as you embrace each beat that resonated from his soul and in turn, your heart beated with it.

"Gaster?" You finally say after a long embraceful hug, hoping that what you're about to say isn't another mistake that would later be punished once again.

"Yes, my dear?" He replies back, looking at you for a response. The desperate concern in his eyes is soon relaxed as you say the three words that became the beginning of a brighter future.

"I love you."


End file.
